


The Strangest of Friends

by Oh_Toasty



Series: 500 Words [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mjölnir is a good bro, Sentient Hammer, Strange Friendships, Tony Stark is worthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: Tony Stark is worthy.





	

The first time Tony Stark touches Mjölnir is not at the party when the Avengers all try to lift her; the first time Tony Stark touches Mjölnir is in the dark of night when he moves her aside because she's blocking the coffee machine.

He doesn't notice at first, to focused on acquiring coffee to care about what he's just moved. Then suddenly, there's a voice.

“ _Oh, I do like you.”_ The voice sounds like the clanging of a forge yet somehow maintains a feminine lilt.

He jumps and looks around despite the fact that the voice is ringing in his head.

“Who are you?” He asks, eyes wide. There's no response, but his eyes still land on Mjölnir and he draws his own conclusion.

“You can speak?” Tony asks as he steps forwards to lightly trail his fingers down Mjölnir’s handle. “Thor told us you were semi-sentient; he didn't say you were sentient enough to speak.”

Mjölnir vibrates slightly under his fingertips, “ _I do not speak to Thor._ ”

Tony's fingers stop in place, “Then why do you choose to talk to me?”

“ _Thor calls, I must go._ ” She says as she slowly levitates upwards and begins to rocket towards wherever Thor is.

“Try to avoid the walls,” Tony calls after her and she maneuvers so that she goes through the open door.

He does not understand what just happened, so he picks up his coffee and heads back to the lab.

From then on, whenever Tony wanders into a room that's empty except Mjölnir he makes sure to greet the hammer. Generally, she replies to him, even allows him to pick her up.

Tony does not know what's happening, but he's grateful that she allows him the honors she allows Thor.

When they are having their party and attempting to lift Thor's hammer, Tony watches as Clint fails to lift Mjölnir. Then Clint challenges Tony to try, and a feeling of dread creeps up his spine.

“ _We cannot reveal our bond to them,_ ” Mjölnir tells him, “ _The time has not come”._

So Tony tugs and pulls, but nothing happens.

He forgets about Mjölnir’s reluctance to show his worthiness to the other Avengers when Ultron makes an appearance and tells him Jarvis is dead.

“ _Rest young one_ ,” Mjölnir reassures him, “ _Your son lives still._ ”

Tony breathes easier as he fights off the Ultron controlled iron legion bots. He doesn't have his suit, but he has a screwdriver and that has been his weapon of choice since long before ironman ever existed.

Then the bots are all gone and Tony’s team turns on him. Even Bruce, who helped him create Ultron, blames him for the situation.

The only person who is there for him is Mjölnir, who whispers in his ear, _“Do not fear, Ultron will not prevail.”_

When the final battle with Ultron passes and Thor prepares to leave the planet, it is Mjölnir who comforts him.

_  
“Your son may be lost, but hope isn't. I shall return to you”._

 


End file.
